Mary You
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: Im back :    haha Sora quiere hacer una locura y Yamato no sabe como detenerla   ONE-SHOT SONFIC


**Hello Sunshines! (: haha después de DEMASIADO tiempo ausente quiero anunciar mi regreso YEII! Haha & prometo continuar TODAS & CADA UNA de mis historias (: asi que **

**IM BACK B*H! :D**

***Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen . pero pronto…muy pronto…**

**I THINK I WANNA MARY YOU.**

Era una noche simplemente maravillosa, ya que el cielo se encontraba despejado y cubierto de resplandecientes puntitos de luz llamados estrellas, un joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba recostado en el pasto observando las estrellas y dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente por su cabeza, cosa que rara vez dejaba que sucediera, a su lado se encontraba su mejor amiga, su confidente, y en algún momento de su vida, la joven que ocupaba casi todo su corazón y lo inspiraba para componer bellas canciones, nada más y nada menos que Sora Takenouchi

-Sabes…-comenzó a decir la pelirroja captando la atención del rubio- Tengo ganas de… de hacer una locura

Al rubio le pasaron mil cosas por la mente Sora Takenouchi la responsable "madre" de todos quería hacer una locura y justamente con… el, la persona menos indicada, claro después de Taichi para cometer "Locuras"

-_Aunque es probable que una locura para Sora, sea beberse una cerveza de más_- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro – Y, ¿Que clase de locura?

-Yamato- dijo Sora y tras una larga pausa y un suspiro dijo- Creo que quiero casarme contigo

¿Que? Esperen paren el juego pónganle pausa pulsen el botón de apagado, el cerebro de Ishida no puede con tanta información ¿Casarse?, ¿Ellos?, ¿Sora y Matt?, ¿Matt y Sora? Pero si solo tenían 18, aunque Sora tuviera la mente de una señora amargada de 90 años eran prácticamente niños

-¿Que?- fue lo único que atino a decir el oji-azul- ¿Casarnos? ¿Los dos? ¿Tú y Yo?

-Si Matt así es normalmente como funcionan las bodas-dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos- Yo te dije que quería hacer una locura no es que estemos enamorados ni nada, solo será para divertirnos un poco, Solo una noche-

_Una locura._ "Si seguramente solo era eso si una locura Nivel Taichi" pensó el rubio sin salir de su asombro, eso en Sora no era normal, ni siquiera a el se le hubiera ocurrido, era algo muy extraño, no te casas con tu mejor amigo solo porque se te ocurre.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sora impaciente, Yamato solo asintió- ¡Que bien!- chilló la pelirroja jalándolo por la manga de la camisa hacia su auto

-_¿Que carajo estoy haciendo?_- pensó el rubio, sin duda la explicación más lógica es que su amiga había sido raptada y modificada por alguna clase de alíen o corrompida por Tai, se quedo con la segunda opción

_It´s a beautiful night_

_We__´re looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey Baby _

_I think I wanna Mary You_

La pelirroja conducía a toda velocidad y Yamato no podía evitar voltear a verla, después de aquello que le dijo sobre Casarse la veía diferente era como si un halo de luz la enmarcara, se veía muy bella e inocente, y tal vez solo tal vez Yamato también estaba un poco entusiasmado con la idea de casarse con su mejor amiga, porque después de todo solo seria una locura ¿Cierto?

Takenouchi de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver al rubio, y se topaba con aquellos ojos azules como las aguas más profundas del océano, ¡Rayos! Yamato tenía esa mirada. Si la mirada de Casanova que tenia cada vez que alguien le coqueteaba o le hacia una propuesta indecorosa, pero… ¡Esperen un minuto!, Ella no le estaba coqueteando solo quería hacer una locura, y ahí estaba Yamato, no es que sintiera nada por el, pero esa mirada era… _La mirada_

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby _

_I think I wanna Mary You_

Después de media hora de conducir llegaron a un pequeño local con un letrero un poco descuidado que decía "La capilla de los Tórtolas de Miel", gran nombre para ponerle a un lugar de bodas clandestinas, el rubio bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a la pelirroja

-Sora,¿Estas segura de esto?- Le pregunto Matt esperando que se retractara pero a la vez deseando que no lo hiciera

La pelirroja lo medito un segundo, digo no puede ser sacrificio tener a Yamato Ishida como esposo es cariñoso, talentoso, misterioso, serio, y endemoniadamente sexy, pero será igual de fácil tener a Sora Takenouchi de esposa, digo siendo su amiga probablemente los digielegidos tenían más deberes que en sus casas e inclusive que en la escuela

-¡Si!, Estoy segura, quiero soltarme por una vez en mi vida, y esa vez será hoy- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, esto era algo extremo ni a Taichi el que se corono a si mismo como el "Emperador Supremo de la Parrandería" se le hubiera ocurrido, aunque se detuvo a pensar un minuto Parranderia es una palabra inexistente, pero bueno tal vez por primera ve le haya ganado al Parrandero número uno

-Bueno pues… Aquí vamos –dijo el Rubio tomando la mano de la chica y subiendo las sucias y desgastadas escaleras de mármol

Si por fuera era excéntrica por dentro era aun peor, no era una casa como las que salen en las películas de Saw pero era un tanto aterrador que cientos de querubines gordos y desnudos te siguieran con aquellos ojos de plástico verdes, caminaron dos o tres metros más y se encontraron un mostrador color rosa con una campanita encima de ella, tocaron dos o tres veces hasta que un hombre de aspecto Marilyn Manson se acerco

-Bienvenidos a la Capilla de las Tórtolas de miel, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bueno es que nosotros…nosotros- tartamudeó Matt inseguro y si esto era efectivo ¿estarían casados toda su vida?

-¡Venimos a casarnos!- gritó Sora sonriente

-Bien llenen esta solicitud – dijo el hombre entregándoles una hoja verde limón- Desearían un cuarto temático para, bueno ya saben- dijo y luego agrego con su tono apagado de voz- Hay temas geniales hay uno de masoquista que personalmente es mi favorito puedo hacer un arreglo y sacar a las personas que lo ocupan- agrego guiñando

-¡NO!- grito Sora totalmente roja- Digo solo queremos casarnos y ya

El hombre la miro claramente decepcionado, al tiempo que Matt le entregaba la hoja

-Bien serán $567 dólares- dijo el hombre

¡QUE! No solo eran raros además eran timadores, quien en su sano juicio cobra tanto por una boda de "juego"

-Bien- gruñó Matt- Aquí tiene- dijo y le tendió los billetes –Más vale que valga la pena Srta. Takenouchi porque si no lo pagaras caro

La pelirroja solo sonrío nerviosa mientras los guiaban hacia una pequeña capilla que parecía museo de excentricidades, ahí se encontraba una mujer de cabello verde sonriente con una cámara desechable y una sonrisa amistosa

-¡YA vienen los novios!- gritó dando saltitos

Genial se habían metido a la _**JAULA DE LAS LOCAS**_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl.<em>

Yamato y Sora se pararon en una estridente alfombra amarilla frente a una corona de flores de plástico verdes, mientras un em ¿Travesti?, se acercaba a la mesa donde se suponía se celebraba la unión

-Y bien estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda de esta adorable jovencita- dijo señalando a Sora y viéndola con ternura – Y de este Buenísimo y atractivo joven- agrego mordiéndose los labios y viendo con deseo a Ishida

Que bien, ahora la persona que los estaba casando se cachondeaba al novio, eso si era una locura…

-Bueno así que Sora ¿aceptas a este Adonis como tu esposo?-dijo y Sora asintió- Y tu guapo, ¿Aceptas a esta… em niña como tu esposa?- Yamato asintió conteniendo la risa- Bien yo los declaro Marido & ¿Mujer?

Bien ahora dudaba esa cosa si ella era mujer, que nunca se había mirado en un espejo?

-Besa a la novia- gritó la mujer de pelo verde sonriente

Yamato se acerco a Sora lentamente y la beso, fue un beso corto pero la pelirroja sintió una descarga eléctrica

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby._

Era oficial Yamato y Sora se habían casado, los jóvenes salieron de ahí rápidamente y se subieron al automóvil, Sora buscaba con paciencia un hotel, digo que es una boda sin la luna de miel.

Yamato solo veía hacia la ventana y meditaba todo lo que estaba pasando, era ciertamente una locura

-Bien creo que esto es barato- susurró Sora deteniendo el automóvil

Los chicos se bajaron y pidieron una habitación, claramente no estaban concientes de lo que pasaba ni de lo que hacían pero como decía Sora "Hay que soltarse aunque sea una vez en la vida"

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>__Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Los jóvenes se despertaron con los primeros rayos de sol, Sora recargo su brazo derecho en la cama y volteo esperando encontrar sus osos de felpa y su librero pero en vez de eso encontró a Yamato ya un desgastado papel tapiz

-Pero ¡QUE!- grito Sora despertando a Yamato

-Sora que haces en mi recamara?- pregunto Ishida tallándose los ojos

-¡Que demonios hicimos anoche!- grito Sora nerviosa

-Estee._. _Creo que- dijo Yamato enseñadole una hoja verde limón –Anoche nos casamos

OH MIERDA!

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

**Bueno espero les haya ****gustado **

**Este fue mi regreso **

**Y recuerden los reviews son FELICIDAD **

**XO **


End file.
